1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a hand punch for setting rivets, and in particular to a punch having a compression sleeve for assisting in setting the rivet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several methods to set a rivet between two members. In one method, holes are provided in the member. A rivet is inserted through the holes, with its head resting on an anvil surface. The shank of the rivet faces upwardly. The workman then places a conventional punch on the shank of the rivet and strikes the punch with a hammer.
A disadvantage of this method is that the rivet may swell between the members. Also, deforming the shank into a uniform head requires considerable skill by the workman.
There are other means to set rivets. For example, a rivet press is available which has a plunger for forming the shank into a head. Presses are available that have a spring biased guide sleeve surrounding the plunger for contacting the member being riveted. However, generally, a rivet press has a tendency to cut the head being formed if it is not properly centered. Also, the two members being riveted together must be clamped to prevent swelling of the rivets between the materials, causing them to spread apart or separate. Access to the rivets by the rivet press is limited.
Rivet guns are available, but they must be used with a bucking bar, which is sometimes difficult to use without utilizing two people. Also, rivet guns have a tendency to damage the members being riveted together. Again, the materials must be clamped together to prevent swelling of the rivets between the materials. Uniformity of the head being formed on the rivet is also hard to maintain with a rivet gun.